The employment of a gyro optical system in directing a missile to a target is known to those skilled in the art. The guidance system tracks a source of radiation which may be light or infared rays and homes in on the target. Where gyro optical systems of the type described are to be employed in cannon launched missiles systems, problems arise in devising gyroscopic elements that are capable of operating over wide angular range while maintaining the image plane of the optical system parallel to the plane of the optical elements. Furthermore, means must be devised in cannon launch gyro systems that are capable of withstanding the extreme acceleration and deceleration loads inherent in cannon launching. Failure to maintain the optical system parallel to the image plane results in degradation of the optical signal and failure to build in means to withstand high induced acceleration forces may result in total failure of the gyro device.
A unique gyroscopic device is disclosed by the present invention which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages. The present invention is primarily shaped by the requirements for detecting and tracking a target radiating in the 8 to 12 micron range. The present invention consistutes a two axis inertial, gyro platform. However, because of the unusual structural design concept, the benefits of platform isolation are afforded without the usually attendant penalties in cost and weight.
The present invention represents a significant improvement in performance and versatility relative to prior art gyro seekers. By virtue of its construction, the present invention is capable of accepting an optical system of better resolution and sensitivity. As a result of the inherent packaging efficiency of the design, the advantages of the present invention are achieved in a relatively small, light weight, rugged device having a long shelf life.